Animal Jam TARDIS mixup
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: (I WARN Y'ALL NOW THIS IS A CROSSOVER FANFIC. But there is no Animal Jam category so I couldn't put it. ;A;) what happens when Rose and The Doctor crash the TARDIS into a computer game? In ANIMAL JAM no less? Bad things happen. With information from Google about their show Doctor Who, the two seek out the other characters. But the Phantoms become more aggressive...


**This is what happens when it's raining all day and yours truly has nothing to do. And this is real, my friends and I do role play as Doctor Who character on Animal Jam. XD only I'm now ThePandorica and play Rose Tyler. XD**

Animal Jam TARDIS mixup

The Doctor groaned and slowly got up from the floor. He just had a really bad landing in the TARDIS with Rose...where was Rose? "Rose?" He barked. Barked? "What...?" The Doctor looked at himself. "WHAT?" He, The Doctor, had fur! Chocolate brown fur with lighter brown patterns in it! He looked at his hands. They were paws! "WHAT AM I?!" He shrieked. "You're a wolf, Doctor." Came a voice. His head snapped up. There stood another wolf with cream colored fur and a white underbelly. Her eyes were dark brown and she wore a flower headpin and a small silver ring. "And so am I." She said. The Doctor tilted his head. "Is that you, Rose..?" He asked. "Yep. Here, put these on, they fell off of your head when we crashed. Not sure how your tie stayed on..." Rose had a pair of glasses in her mouth. "My brainy specs!" He said then somehow got them on. "Nice going, Doctor. Somehow you managed to land the TARDIS in a different universe where we're all animals. It's not just wolves." Rose said annoyed. The Doctor sat. "Where's this info coming from?" He asked her. "You were out a while, so I traveled to Jamaa Township and asked a bunch of questions. By the way, the TARDIS is now your den and mine is empty. Plus there seems to be other companions running around." She said. The Doctor raised a paw. "Other companions?" His mind gave him two names: Martha and Donna. Rose sucked in a breath. "You landed the TARDIS in a different universe, and in a different universe's COMPUTER. Doctor, we're in an online game for kids. And what's worse, we don't exist in this universe. We are a TV SHOW CALLED DOCTOR WHO." Rose blurted. The Doctor shot straight up, as the computer installed all the data up to his regeneration into the 11th Doctor. "Rose...you get stuck in another dimension in this TV show...?" He asked. "Wrong. The TV show is connected to our adventures. I get stuck there for real soon enough." She said sadly. The Doctor whined. "No, no no.. I don't think we were meant to know all of this, Rose." Rose nodded. "Yeah. But since we are stuck in here, I might as well tell you a few things. "First, I'm not called Rose in here. I'm called Rosy Prettyspirit, and you are Doctor Ailenmaster. It's kinda cheesy..." Rose said. The Doctor groaned. "I don't have to call you Rosy Prettyspirit now, do I?" He asked. "No, but if we are around anyone else, then yes. We have to find your other companions. The TARDIS held all of their memory which was installed in here. Even your future regeneration somehow. Who knows, we might find a real old you, like the 4th Doctor or something..." Rose mumbled. "Right now I think this place only knows of the 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors. You being the 10th." Rose continued. The Doctor got lost. "I'm actually confused for once... Can you show me some of these places?" He asked. Rose paled a bit. "Well... No. It's not safe out there, the Phantoms attacked." She admitted. "The Phantoms...?" The Doctor asked, perplexed. "Doctor, I can explain everything now or do you want to figure it out yourself?" Rose asked. He grinned. "You know me so well. Lets go." He said, and both ran out of the den and along the path until they got to Jamaa Township. The place was EMPTY. "This isn't good. Jamaa Township is never empty.(really it never is XD) The Phantoms must've scared everyone off to their dens... Or they ran in general..." Rose murmured. The Doctor looked up. "Rose..." He called. She scampered over. "What?" The Doctor kept looking up at the shop sign. Rose looked and gasped. A dead wolf was hung on it, the fur a deep red and dripping blood. "I thought this was a kid game!" The Doctor growled at her. "Not anymore, Doctor. We screwed it up as soon as we came..." She breathed. The Doctor looked sick. "The site's gonna shut down, isn't it?" He asked. Rose looked at him. "It probably already did. But that doesn't mean we won't be active. The other player's animals never stop, they will return to find this soon." She said. "We best run, if anyone sees us here they might think we did this..." She sternly said. The Doctor nodded. "Right... But how will we find the other companions exactly?" He questioned. Rose gave a wolfish grin. "We don't find them. They can find us. Wherever there's trouble, we'll be there. And hopefully they will too." Then the both of them high-tailed it outta there. "The Phantoms must've returned to wherever they live for now, but they will be back to savage more animals... They might even possess them and turn them into Phanimals..." Rose said. "You're just making up names as we go, aren't you Rose?" The Doctor asked. "Yes I am. We really need to find someone quick and...wolf!" She hollered as she saw a wolf cowering in a corner. "Hey..." She read the tag. "Are you okay, Commander Arcticgem?" Rose asked. Commander just shivered. "The Phantoms...trap..." He said, then he turned pitch black with evil eyes. "Phantom trap! It's a Phanimal!" The Doctor said. The two of them turned but three Phantoms blocked there way. "Oh no... Rose mumbled.

"We're trapped!"

**woo cliff hanger! XD okay so there will be other characters besides the Doctors and their companions. Like, for instance, the Wolf who saves the two in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY DEPENDS ON IT. NO REVIEWS MEANS LONG WAITS FOR NEW CHAPTERS.**

**~Ferny-San**


End file.
